1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic training and more specifically it relates to an athletic training apparatus for improving the stick and ball handling ability of an athlete and particularly an ice hockey player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hockey stick handling and skating drills have been performed for years. Typically, a plurality of roadway cones are spaced upon a sheet of ice or other surface and hockey players skate around the cones and/or maneuver a hockey puck around the cones with their hockey stick.
A common problem associated with this method of practice is that the cones are easily tipped over or moved out of place from engagement with the player's skates, hockey stick, or hockey puck. The coach or player must then reorient the cones to the proper positioning for the next player to utilize the practice setup. This can be very time consuming thus wasting valuable practice time because the cones are very easily knocked over or moved even when experience hockey players are utilizing them. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved athletic training apparatus for improving the stick and ball handling ability of an athlete and particularly an ice hockey player.